


Beat the Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, idk why this fic became so long, ive settled on Jack being 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase was close to conquering his curse, until a monkey wrench was thrown into the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot, only p0rn. I told myself I probably wouldn't write anymore smut and yet here we are. I'm not even sure what to say about this. I've kept tweaking it and storing it away and hesitated to post it, I'm just never all that happy with my writing ahaha probably don't read this if you're weak of heart \\(-w- )

Dragon breeding was arduous, to say the least; an 'unwelcome inconvenience' as Chase would so eloquently put it. 

Every half millennia, the great beasts would experience an overwhelming heat that began at their core and resonated to the tips of their limbs. The carnal urge to procreate could drive any single one of them mad; though thankfully, the event would only last for a single month each time; mere blinks of an eye in that of a dragon's lifetime.

It was that time once again for Chase. For this abhorrent ritual to begin; find some poor mortal to fuck senseless, and then quickly dispose of them at the earliest convenience. 

Chase absolutely hated how unruly he became during these months; it made him feel like an animal rather than the human he used to be. Although he would often refer to himself as a dragon (as dragons were feared and respected among mortals) he wondered why he was plagued by the same primal urges as the creatures he would consume to maintain his beautiful, human form. When really, he was more of a reptilian beast than a dragon.

Chase stiffened on his throne as he ruminated over his curse. Wuya had long already fled on 'vacation,' knowing full well the state the warrior would easily slide into. Filthy wench was only good for _one_ thing, and she couldn't even get _that_ right half the time. He supposed it was for the best, however. Less temptation was good, all things considering.

His feline warriors were beginning to pick up on the unusual wash of pheromones that continually rolled off of the dragon lord like a tsunami, and he was positive they would have fled along with Wuya if they weren't under his suffocating control. They avoided him at all cost; slinking away, belly to the ground, if they were ever to accidentally cross his path during this time of the millennium. None of them wanted to feel his unbridled wrath during one of the most arguably chaotic events in history.

However, despite past incidents, Chase knew none of them had anything to worry about; for he knew this year would be different.

This year, Chase would maintain all of his control and all of his composure. This year, he would come out of this untainted, and everyone he new unmarred.

The warrior steepled his fingers together as he smirked upon his throne; week one was already almost over, and he was doing exceptional. This curse wouldn't break him, no.

Not again.

\--

Week two came and went. The warrior remained locked away in his citadel as a precautionary measure, though he still claimed to be doing just fine. His warriors kept up their duties to him, though every one of them knew just how frazzled the dragon lord was becoming. 

His spiked hair was now even more unruly as his inner dragon scratched at the surface like a starving animal. His teeth often became unknowingly barred as a visual threat that he could snap at only a moment's notice. 

Chase paced around his throne room for several hours, muttering to himself about anything and everything he could think of to distract the great beast within. 

It was _working_ , and he would be just _fine_.

\--

Week three was, for lack of a better word, agonizing. Although he maintained his human form, he had become noticeably more feral and agitated. His body would twitch involuntary as the beast inside clawed at his flesh; begging for escape and sweet release. 

Chase was beginning to break. He tried everything he could think of to ease himself of this torture; self satisfaction, alcohol, sedatives, but none of it helped. In fact, he was almost positive they only made it worse. He mentally kicked himself. He was Chase Young for dragon's sake; cool, collected, and supremely evil. So why then, did his body torture him with such sickening feelings? It was as if he were a hormonal teenager all over again. It was cruel and despicable.

Chase curled up on the floor in front of his throne, hugging his legs to his chest like an infant. 

Only one more week to go.

\--

A whimpering mass of dragon slunk around the citadel; prowling. Every single one of his warriors had finally fled from his lair in sheer terror, his hold on them momentarily incapacitated, leaving the dragon lord utterly alone and helpless. 

His draconic form had finally taken complete control, his mind had turned to utter goo, and his clawed hands vibrated with an unbridled anxiety.

He slumped onto the floor of one of the many hallways in his lair, clawing at the ground, carving great scratch marks into the perfectly polished marble.

It was only a few more days, a few more days and he would be free. Chase closed his eyes in self satisfaction, giving himself a sharp, toothy grin. _Yes_ , finally he would have the control he desired. No longer would he be just another animal looking to hump anything that moved.

A sigh, a long stretch of his limbs, and a permeating feeling of relaxation. The dragon lord had almost sunk deep into utter peace. That was, at least until— 

"Chaaaaaaase? Yoohoo, anybody there?"

Chase's eyes snapped open, his pupils were dangerously dilated as an intoxicating wave of Jack's scent washed over him. He was equal parts disgusted and equal parts excited. Culminating in an untameable urge to overtake the albino man in pure rage and lust. 

The dragon was already bolting to his throne room, following Jack's scent like a hungry bloodhound.

As he burst into the room, Jack had been muttering to himself about how deserted the citadel was, when his thoughts were quickly cut off as he let out a sharp scream.

In an instant Chase was upon him, pinning his shoulders to the ground and shoving his snout against the boy, huffing in every last bit of his scent as he could. Normally the boy smelled repulsive; like grease and teenage hormones. Today however, the sharp odour he produced was the most inviting and arousing scent the dragon lord had ever come across. 

Chase could always admit he was a bit of a sadist, reveling guiltless in the scent of fear, and today was no different. Jack was terrified, and the beast wasted no time drinking up every last bit of that delicious fear.

Jack squirmed beneath him as the dragon roamed his snout across sensitive areas of his body, there was no longer personal space between the two of them.

"Oh god, Chase, please, please, please, don't kill me, I'll leave I swear! I won't come back, I'm sorry! Please—" Jack continued his pleading as his eyes began to sting with tears. Was he gonna be slaughtered right then and there on the floor? Ripped limb from limb and turned into dragon food?

Jack whimpered as he was inspected by the great lizard. He was so stupid, stupid, _stupid_! Of course he would somehow manage to show up at the worst possible time, simply to propose a new invention to the warrior in the hopes of forging a partnership at the very least, only to have it backfire. He was so _dead_!

Jack had squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pain would be over quickly. There was no use struggling, the dragon overpowered him with ease, and the albino man was now helpless to every desire of the dragon lord holding him down.

Chase took the youth's submission as an invitation, excitedly rubbing his snout across Jack's crotch, using his long, split tongue to coax the youth into arousal through his tight, black jeans.

Jack began shuddering as he timidly cracked open his eyes before snapping them open fully as they locked onto Chase's glittering, golden gaze. That was definitely not the look of a man, or rather, _dragon_ , that wanted to senselessly slaughter him on the marble flooring.

The youth's eyes widened in confusion. Jack got the distinct feeling he was about to be devoured in a completely different way.

The genius glanced downward to the lower region of Chase's belly, to where his reptilian cock has slipped out of its usual sheath. Jack gulped. It was long, and girthy, and a bit scary if Jack was being completely honest. It was slick, barbed and spiked, it almost looked like some form of weapon that would surely gut him if he tried to take it in, though he was sure it must have been as soft as any other erect phallus.

The view of Chase's draconic body coupled with the teasing stroking of his own cock was enough to instantly make him hard. Every form the dragon lord took was unbearably hot to Jack, and that fact alone was enough to make him blush from embarrassment. He almost felt guilty for finding a giant lizard attractive, but it wasn't just some giant lizard; it was _Chase_. That was ok, right? He was _kind_ of human?

Jack moaned as the dragon's tongue teased him further, now squirming from pleasure. With one smooth motion, Chase hooked a razor, sharp claw into the side of the youth's jeans, slicing them open and tearing the remnants of the clothing away as Jack let out a detesting yelp.

"Watch it, Chase, those things are sharp!" the youth whined, mourning the loss of a pair of his favourite jeans. They had clung to all the right places, and now they were nothing more than a discarded heap of fabric.

Chase growled at the youth, threateningly dragging a single claw across Jack's neck, causing him to release a perplexing wave of arousal and fear towards the dragon's heightened senses. 

Of course this little freak would get off to threats of injury. Chase always assumed the man had an array of disgusting fetishes, though it wasn't like the dragon lord wanted to delve into the mind of Jack Spicer. Chase very hypocritical pushed aside thoughts of his own kinks as he wrapped a large, scaly hand around the youth's throat, holding his intimidating face close to Jack's as he continued to growl.

"You should feel nothing but privileged, Spicer. You're lucky I don't kill you now and rut into your corpse," he practically spat the words at the albino man, causing him to quiver under his intense glower.

"S— s— sorry," he meeped. 

Chase huffed, releasing the man's neck as he began to remove his heli-pack and trench coat a tad more carefully. Chase knew how much Jack was enamoured with the ridiculously ugly article of clothing, and didn't want to have to listen to him whining for any amount of time, no matter how short his mortal life was. 

Jack's face flushed once again as his jacket and t-shirt were stripped away from him, leaving only his red and white briefs, gloves, clunky boots, and of course his goggles that now sat askew atop is mussed hair. 

_What a day to wear briefs._ He would be beating himself up over that later. 

Chase was struggling to remain in control as Jack's nearly naked body now released his scent in unconstrained waves. He once again ripped the underwear from his person, ignoring a suppressed grunt from the genius, and revealing Jack's pearly flesh in all of its glory.

The dragon coiled his tongue around the youth's cock, squeezing and stroking him as he lapped at the head, slicked with salty precum. Jack squirmed in pleasure, releasing moans and gasps at how amazing the dragon's tongue felt against his sensitive skin.

"Fuck, Chase, that feels _really_ good," Jack was breathless as sweat beaded across his body.

Chase of course, already knew he was a great sex partner, though that didn't mean he didn't love a good stroke to his ego. Jack was always excellent at worshiping the dragon, which he always appreciated. Even if he would never admit it.

The dragon unraveled his tongue from the youth below him before hoisting both of his legs up above his head. Jack let out an 'oof' as his body was folded onto itself. The albino man was surprisingly flexible due to years of gymnastics, ice skating, and various other activities his parents had forced the boy into. It was one of the only things Jack's useless family had ever done _right_.

Chase hungrily inspected the genius below him before fervently pressing his snout against his rump, gliding his tongue against white flesh as he coaxed the boy's body into opening up for him. 

"Ohhhh—" Jack moaned as his legs were spread wider apart, knife like claws dug into his flesh, though he didn't have time to worry about being marred as his body was soon violated by the dragon's long tongue. 

The albino man squirmed in agony as he was pushed open, Chase's tongue felt like it would never end as it delved deeper and deeper inside of him. The dragon intentionally pressed against the youth's sweet spot, causing Jack to buck upwards, his pale, blood-quenched cock pulsing in need. 

"Chase, I want you," Jack was gasping. He reached up to affectionately hold onto the scaly hands that held his legs up and open, whimpering needily at the simplest of contact.

Chase pulled his tongue out, leaving a generous amount of reptilian saliva in its wake. His body was now aching and shuddering uncontrollably. It took every last ounce of willpower he had to prep the man beneath him, as he didn't want to cause _too_ much damage. He positioned his rather large length at Jack's entrance, rubbing his tongue along his scaly lips and sharp teeth in anticipation.

Jack made a noise of hesitation.

"Y— you're kind of big," he whimpered.

Chase rolled his eyes at the youth, though he paused to recall the many times he had _accidentally_ caught the albino man impaling himself with a toy suction cupped to the wall with his Eye Spy. The dildo had to have been close to, if not the same size as his own reptilian member, and Jack even had the audacity to squeal the dragon lord's name whenever it hit at just the right spots. 

Chase _may_ have pleasured himself to Jack's embarrassing display once or twice, though it was a guilty action he always tried hard to forget.

"You'll be fine," the dragon snarled, pushing his head into the albino man, earning a squawk of pain, "I know how much you can take, don't act like you're not a little whore."

Jack gave him what appeared to be a look of offence, before his face contorted into a look of pain as Chase pushed in deeper. The dragon tightened his grip on the youth's thighs, pushing his legs down and further compressing Jack's body against itself. The albino man let out a gasp before biting his lip, trying hard to suppress his pained wails.

Chase let out a dissatisfied growl. This was taking too long. He was already on edge before Jack had had even gotten there; and now he had to coddle the youth before he could take him, like some babysitter?

No. That was _enough_.

With one fluid motion, Chase pulled almost all the way out of the youth, before slamming his reptilian cock back into him with full force.

Jack let out an involuntary wail of pain as he was forced to take the dragon all at once. He helplessly squirmed against him as his body was ruthlessly hammered, his thighs being scathed by the razor claws digging into his sensitive flesh.

"Chase— UGH— PLEASE—" the youth couldn't say he didn't expect Chase to be a little rough, but he always thought he would be be able to take whatever the dragon dished out. Jack got the feeling he may have miscalculated. What a way to go; fucked to death by your evil hero, who just happen to be a giant lizard at the time. God, _why_?

Jack's attempts at pleading fell on deaf ears as Chase was overwhelmed by sheer pleasure, already too far gone and taken hostage by primal urge. Jack was deliciously tight around his cock as he rammed the youth. In and out, the relief was intoxicating.

Jack's cries of pain soon transformed into unabashed moans as his body adjusted to Chase's girth. The strange shape of the dragon's length rubbed against each of his nerves, sending shock waves of bliss throughout his body with each rough thrust.

Chase shifted closer towards the pleasured noises of his mate. Affectionately lapping at Jack's face with his tongue as he continued to rut deep inside of him. Jack reached up to pull the beast's snout even closer; he wasn't exactly sure how to make out with a dragon, but that wouldn't stop him from damn trying. He left numerous kisses across the great lizard's snout (or at least as many as he could get in between each involuntary gasp and moan), lovingly stroking his scales with gloved hands as he tentatively licked at Chase's tongue.

Chase caught Jack mid moan as he slipped his split tongue into the albino man's mouth; roving seductively across the other's tongue and teeth, sliding it as far back into Jack's throat as it would go. He pulled out to sneer at the genius as his roaming caused the youth to gag. He supposed Jack needed some practice taking longer objects into his mouth; practice the dragon lord may happily be inclined to provide.

Jack could feel his body tightening as his orgasm approached. He helplessly tried to wrap his arms around the dragon's neck, though he was much too big and the squashed position he was in did nothing to help. _God_ , he just wanted the dragon to be closer. Even closer than he already was.

The youth let out another whimper as his legs were spread even farther apart. At this point, Chase was really pushing his flexibility. It was already beginning to hurt, and any further could end up causing some real damage. Jack was having a hard time actually caring about his physical well-being though, as he was all too focused on Chase. If Jack was star struck before, he was now irrevocably enamoured with the man turned dragon. 

The dragon pulled a bit farther away to re-position, letting Jack's hands slip from his neck with a disappointed cry from the youth. Chase smirked when his cry became a yelp as he began to ram at the perfect, pleasurable position, causing the genius to reach down to frantically stroke at his own swollen member. 

What a beauty he was when he fell apart. Chase's chest swelled as he watched Jack reach his peak, letting out an agonizing moan of bliss as his cum shot across his belly and chest. It was only mere seconds before Chase followed with a deep, reverberating roar, feeling the youth's muscles spasm around him, tightening and pulling him inward, he fucked his pulsing orgasm deep inside of Jack, holding him close and yanking on the albino man's hair as they writhed together on the heated marble flooring. It was all too pleasurable to to feel hot cum ooze out from between them; Jack was happily filled to the brim with nothing but Chase.

The dragon left a large, territorial bite mark on Jack's shoulder before pulling away, earning a whining moan from Jack in return.

"F— fuck, Chase. I'm so in love with you," the youth mewled breathlessly, "I love you."

The dragon quickly came down from his high, grimacing at Jack and his sleepy, doe-eyed grin.

Love? Chase scoffed to himself. There was nothing loving about mindless fucking, especially when it involved someone as idiotic as Spicer. 

Jack was a fuck toy; _at best_.

A punching bag when the dragon lord was in a particularly bad mood, but nothing more.

Chase couldn't help but smirk as he pulled out of the albino man, watching his unusually large amount of seed spill out of the youth and onto the floor. It was to be expected; he was in his prime breeding period and had restrained himself for far too long.

The dragon's mood shifted from indifference to anger as he remembered his failed attempt at control. If only this insect hadn't bothered him, he would have gotten away with it, but no, Jack just _had_ to show up, didn't he?

"You always have a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, don't you?" Chase grimaced as he released the genius' legs, letting his boots clack roughly against the floor. His body was able to shift back into human form with ease, his armour building itself upon his body once again with just a touch of Heylin magic.

"I'd say I was here at just the right time," Jack beamed, still reveling in his post-orgasm high, despite the fact he still lay naked and ruffled on the ground, in a puddle of cum, no less.

Chase gave him a disgusted look, looming over him before giving the youth a swift kick to the side.

"Get out of my citadel," he ordered.

Jack gaped up at him, wincing away from the kick, "But you ripped up all of my clothes!" he protested. Truthfully he really didn't want to leave at all, not after sharing such an intimate moment with the warrior. He wasn't exactly expecting cuddles, but even an offer of a snack would suffice. It wasn't fair he would be kicked out so abruptly.

"I spared your trench coat. It can easily cover you until you are safe at home," he answered, cocking a single, sharp eyebrow.

Jack frowned as he hastily sat up, wincing as his body protested in pain. 

"But—"

"No, Spicer," Chase barked, " _Get_. _Out_."

Jack could feel his heart shatter in his chest, he struggled to bite back tears as he gathered up his clothes, quickly putting on his trench coat and heli-pack as the warrior viewed him with disdain. Jack gave the dragon lord one last bleary-eyed glance before heading towards the entrance of the citadel. The pain throughout his body was all too noticeable now that he realized he'd been used and thrown to the curb like so much garbage.

Chase chuckled cruelly to himself as he watched the albino man limp away in shame, filthy and heartbroken. Such a rough time without proper lubrication would be causing the youth some problems; Chase guessed he wouldn't be walking straight for several weeks.

He mentally patted himself on the back; he did well.

Elegantly sitting down on his thrown, he surveyed the area he had taken Jack as it was now covered in various bodily fluids. The flooring had been ruined by the dragon's back claws, something the warrior hadn't noticed during the heat of copulation. He would simply get one of his feline warriors to clean up the mess once they had returned.

Although he was disappointed with himself, the bliss of release was too good to ignore. It was a shame the youth was only mortal. He was easy, pretty, and wouldn't tell a soul about such encounters as threats worked wonders on him. Not to mention the genius was helplessly enamoured with the warrior, always pampering Chase with worship and sweet words at every turn. Actions he _loved_.

 _Love_. 

Chase rubbed a hand across his chest, to the same area his body had squeezed him as he watched Jack come undone. 

That wasn't love, as the genius seemed to insist.

The warrior recalled how affectionately the youth held him and stroked him, his eyes glittering whenever they met Chase's like pools of wine.

Love was just another frailty Chase had abandoned long ago. 

The warrior slumped into his throne, attempting to dislodge all thoughts of the albino man from his mind, lest he go mad from overthinking.

He was only tired, and his nerves had been strung thin only a few short moments before. He just needed some time to rest. 

Time to rest, and time to forget any of this ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Because "Fuck and Chuck" wasn't a classy enough title. Chase sure is a champ. Poor Jack, sweet baby. ;n; Don't worry darling, he's just a big tsundere asshole.


End file.
